<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Alphabet A-Z (Mandricardo) by beefbowls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482983">NSFW Alphabet A-Z (Mandricardo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefbowls/pseuds/beefbowls'>beefbowls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Alphabet A-Z (FGO) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, fate - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphabet Meme, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW headcanons, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefbowls/pseuds/beefbowls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Alphabet meme for Mandricardo (FGO). I deleted the old one and I decided to re-write it. I prefer this one way better. Mandricardo is an underrated cutie! I always have a lot of fun writing these.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mandricardo | Rider/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Mandricardo | Rider/Master, Mandricardo | Rider/Reader, Mandricardo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Alphabet A-Z (FGO) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW Alphabet A-Z (Mandricardo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>After sex, Mandricardo just likes to admire you. Watching the light sheen of sweat on your body, your chest rising and falling in order to catch your breath after your orgasm, the smile on your face and your beautiful laughter that sounds like birds chirping in the early morning--each time he notices more intricate details while basking in your afterglow. He's a hopeless romantic at heart; absolutely embarrassed to admit to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>On his partner/Master, he has a fixation on their hands. He believes the hands show a lot about the person. Calloused hands, soft hands, rough, sweaty...they all have a story to it. There'll be times where he'll grab your hand and trace his finger along the lines of your palm. He'll whisper things he's heard about which each line represents. He likes to hold your hand as well, whether it be in public or just the two of you in the comfort of your own home. At the beginning of your relationship with him, his hands had a tendency to get sweaty easily when they're locked with yours. Squeeze his hand gently to reassure him he's doing fine and there's no need to be nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Here's another thing he's embarrassed by. When you're giving him a handjob or a blowjob; especially a blowjob, once he's on the brink of an orgasm, he has a hard time stopping himself and will ejaculate on the spot. He'll mention that he's coming beforehand and you think it's cute how breathy his moans get and how much his hips thrust upwards before cumming. If you're into edging, he's an impossible target to do so. If he manages to stop himself, he'll have tears in his eyes. And h</span>
  <span>e's very sensitive post-orgasm. If you continue to jerk him off, he'll beg you for mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"P--Please--oh--please--Master--!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Damn, your mouth feels amazing.." </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowkey likes it when you swallow his cum after a blowie. He assumes his essence doesn't taste good but seeing that erotic expression on your face and your eagerness to swallow, he's oddly--honored by it? He's thinking something on the lines of:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're okay with this? A third-rate servant like me?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Mandricardo is a big daydreamer with a very vivid imagination. He'll daydream in Chaldea while helping out other servants and hanging out with them. He even daydreams during rayshifts. Other servants have to snap him out of it if they see him getting too distracted. Now, what does he daydream about specifically you ask? Well, it can range from him doing cool, badass things to impress you or more..naughty things. He's daydreamed about catching you in the shower and you covering yourself up with a towel with a deep blush on your face. He's thought about you whispering in his ear seductively to rile him up. There's so many scenarios he's thought. He struggles to cover up his boner and will sometimes have to completely walk away from what he's doing and pleasure himself secretly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>In his past life, he's had a very small handful of experience. He's no "sex god" or a shy virgin either. He's generally pretty introverted and doesn't have the necessity to go and seek out encounters like this to please his libido. He's perfectly comfortable getting himself off if those thoughts start coming in. If he has a signifcant other, he'll build up that confidence of leaving his comfort zone and initiate sexy times. But yes, he knows what he's doing he just needs to get comfortable. </span>
  <span>Shit, he's even made you have an orgasm with just his fingers alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>His favorite position is any position that consists of having you on top of him--riding him--while he's able to pull you close to wrap his arms around you and go deeper with his penetration. Specifically, he enjoys the position known as the <span class="u"><strong><a href="https://sexpositions.club/positions/406.html">"</a></strong></span></span>
  <span class="u">
    <strong><a href="https://sexpositions.club/positions/406.html">Oasis</a><a href="https://sexpositions.club/positions/406.html">"</a>. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He likes seeing you bounce on top of him, honestly. Your moans, squeals and pants while grinding on his dick drives him crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He's mainly serious in the moment unless you start giggling about something, he'll catch on and both of you will laugh together. It doesn't offend him at all and he considers this a nice, intimate moment with you. Sex doesn't always have to be brutal fucking. It's about making love and that soul connection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s well groomed and doesn’t have much hair down there to begin with anyways. If he does let it grow out, he’ll trim it. He doesn’t like to be too hairy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if you two are having a bit of rougher sex, he manages to still be a complete romantic sweetheart. He'll still manage to kiss you even with tongue, and kiss you all the way down your chest. He just wants to be close to you no matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly related to Letter D, he'll jack off often when his daydreams take a sexual turn. When he's got his privacy, he'll sit down to masturbate. His legs get a little bit weak and staggery when he's aroused or about to cum. While sitting, he completely disrobes his shirt, lubes up his dick and closes his eyes so he can get a better image of you in his fantasies. He's very sensitive on the underside of his tip and on the slit, so he'll rub his thumb on those areas to bring himself to orgasm. He also gets louder when he focuses on those parts of himself. Mandricardo has to cover his mouth or bite into his disrobed shirt so he can stay quieter. One thing he loves to masturbate to is nude photos of you or sexual audios of you moaning. For the audios, this is definitely one way to get his dick pulsing with arousal. He just wonders why everything about you is so sexy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Voice kink. He loves hearing your voice normally but when it's more sexual, it really turns him the fuck on. Small things like whispering in his ears or to things I mentioned earlier like sending audios of you masturbating is a big kink of his. Bonus if you're whispering his name, that'll make him bust a nut instantly. Even whispering his nicknames like 'Manny' or 'Ricardo' is A-OK with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He likes to be comfortable while having sex with you. The more comfortable, the more pleasure and intimacy it brings. Although, if you two are on a rayshift out in some region and there's no beds nearby, he'll have to take you behind a tree, a bush or inside of a tent. If we're being ideal for locations, he likes a place with a king sized bed with lavish sheets and a nice outside view from a window for you two to dream and gaze at after sex. Like a room in a castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispering in his ear, massaging his scalp or kissing his neck never fails to get him going. Even if you don't mean to do it on purpose, he'll still manage to be half-hard. Yes, even if it's a command during battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-Anything of being violent towards you or slapping you in the face. He really does not want to hurt you and does not have the heart to do so. (He's fine with some spanking though.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Asphyxiation; receiving and giving. Again, does not want to hurt you or..complicate your breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-He's not into the Daddy Kink either. Doesn't do much for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoys both giving and receiving, gets flustered when he’s on the receiving end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandricardo likes receiving and giving head. He likes to make you feel good and actually likes being in between your thighs and pleasuring you. Your moans fuels him to keep on going. For receiving, he loves blowjobs and deepthroating. Keep on circling your tongue on his slit, he looooves that shit. He'll be putty in your hands and his eyes might roll back in his head too. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"AH, shit....That feels so good when you do that with your tongue..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>At the beginning, he's more slow and sensual and focuses on kissing you and penetrating you deep. If you encourage him to go faster, especially if you're close he'll obey your wishes and pick up his pace. He gets more vocal and his moans get more breathy when he gets faster, 'till he climaxes...then he'll go back to being slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandricardo enjoys quickies! If you're blowing him or giving him a handy, he'll be enjoying himself. Maybe too much to the point where it'll be a bit until he regains his composure and continue to do whatever you two were doing before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit hesitant at first. He doesn’t mind trying new things as long as it’s safe for both of you and if it doesn’t harm you. One new thing that he really likes is when you put a finger in his ass while stroking his dick. The first time you two tried that, he felt his soul ascend to the fourth dimension. In a good way, of course. He states he never came that hard before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Most likely he can last one round or until you both come down from an orgasm. His legs give in easily when he finishes, so you might have to ride him out if you didn't cum in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't use much toys, he prefers everything to be natural--BUT-- if his partner uses a toy on themselves to tease him, he's perfectly fine with that. If he had to choose a toy, he'd own a pocket pussy. He will make sure to hide that thing as good as he can. Unless he's comfortable with you and you don't insult him for it. (TFW you find your servant's pocket pussy. -_-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not a huge tease but he does like to dabble in it here and there. He's like a laid-back tease kinda guy. He also won't say anything too vulgar but it'll be things that will still make you blush regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ah, ya like that? Want me to go faster?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"'Your voice is so sexy.." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"'Yer so wet for me, I love it." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like in the earlier letters, he has a normal volume combined with some moaning and panting but what gets him to be louder is reaching his more sensitive areas. Like, his underside of the tip of his dick, slit, prostate and his neck. When he is close to cumming and he's being edged he also has a tendency to whine a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, the thought of him owning a pocket pussy. If you happen to find it laying around, he literally will die of embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>His dick is around average size and girth, he's 6 inches/15.24cm with an upward curve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a pretty average sex drive, he's not the one to be horny all the time but does get riled up easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't fall asleep right away. To continue off from Letter A, after he observes and admires you in your afterglow, he'll start up a pretty normal conversation. He'll bring up some memories that you two share, especially the funny and awesome ones, share jokes and even exchange secrets. You two will be up for a few hours talking and sharing that connection until both of you fall asleep in each others arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had the biggest urge to rewrite this one so I did. I hope this one is a lot better. Don't be shy to leave a request/comment/kudos!</p><p>Up next in queue is Napoleon and Robin Hood.</p><p>tumblr: roseofq.tumblr.com<br/>discord: Beef Bowl#2597<br/>FGO: 376,354,804</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>